One more try
by jj87
Summary: set after Chas and Carls wedding- after she leaves him she finds out some news- how long can she hide it before those around her and him figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Chas jilted Carl- two weeks since she'd broken her own heart- two weeks she'd spent locked away in the Dingles drinking herself into oblivion- two weeks since Edna had informed Lisa that she'd sent Eve away warning her to stay away. Little Belle had found her throwing her guts up yesterday morning and begged her to pull herself together or at least stop drinking. Sighing Chas knew she was right and now she stood watching her empty her final bottle of vodka down the drain she was right he wasn't worth it "now kid ya happy?" she said smiling over at Belle.

Belle smiled and nodded furiously "now you can walk me to the bus stop for school."

"Wait no way that wasn't part of the deal," Chas said backing away towards the stairs she still couldn't face people and she defiantly wasn't ready to face him "you said stop drinking and I did see," she said nodding to all the bottles and cans she'd emptied.

"Oh come on Chas it's just to the bus stop- no one will be up, no one will see you," Belle pleaded holding onto her arm "please you need to get out you need to show him he hasn't broken you completely you need to start living again moping is only making it worse."

Chas smiled again "when did you get so wise eh? Didn't get it from any of us," she chuckled.

Belle giggled "I learn from all of you," she smirked "now get dressed or you can explain to mum and dad why I'm late for school."

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on lady," Chas giggled as she ran upstairs. As she was getting dressed she smiled a real smile- this was the first day she'd smiled in weeks and it was all thanks to a kid- a very special kid, grabbing her coat she put it on and ran back down the stairs "ready!" She called looking around for Belle "oi kid where are ya?" she yelled.

"Here!" Belle called back from outside the front door "come on Chas I can see kids at the stop already!"

"Alright settle down," she replied and took a few steps to the door she stopped and took one back she couldn't do this it was too soon.

"CHAS!" Belle yelled in and stuck her head in- she stopped at the look on Chas's face, she smiled sadly as the tears welled in Chas's eyes "you'll be okay Chas I promise-you can do this," she said holding out her hand.

Chas took a shaky breath and took a step closer and another until her hand slipped into Belle's "let's go then eh?" she said and took another step before hurrying out the door before she could change her mind.

As they walked Belle squeezed her hand and smiled up at her. Chas smiled back and wrapped her arm around her shoulder "this isn't so bad," she said quietly as she looked around at the few early risers not even taking notice of her.

"See I told ya you could do it," Belle replied and snuggled into her.

As the neared the bus stop Chas froze as someone called her. "Chas! Hey Chas!" she turned to see Scarlett King running towards her and groaned. She stopped in front of her "hey, how are you doing? I've been trying to call you since…well you know," she said awkwardly "I didn't want to just turn up I haven't seen you out at all-no one has."

"I haven't been out, this is my first time and I've had my phone off Carl and others kept calling I couldn't face any of them," she muttered.

Scarlett nodded in understanding "well if it's any consolation he's been moping and drinking he's locked himself away- won't talk to anyone, even Jimmy can't get through to him it's like he's switched off."

"Do we look like we care how he's doing?" Belle snapped "he hurt our Chas real bad- he's lucky Cain or dad didn't get to him!"

"Oi you settle down," Chas said "look there's your bus go on," she said nudging her towards it.

"Will you be okay?" Belle asked.

"I'll be fine go on get," she chuckled.

"Okay then bye! And Scarlett I wasn't taking it out on you- I have no problem with you!" she said as she ran off.

Scarlett watched her go and shook her head "smart little kid-overprotective too."

"Yeah," Chas sighed "anyway I only came out to walk her to the bus so I'll see ya round Scarlett," she said and began to walk.

"Hey wait!" Scarlett ran and caught up with her "can I call over later maybe we could watch a film or something- I know Carl did what he did and I promise I won't mention him I'm just worried about you and I'm guessing you're going mad sitting in that house all day… and I was kinda hoping we could still be friends," she said almost shyly.

Chas smiled "yeah that'd be great and of course we can be friends it's Carl I'm mad at not you or Jimmy…or even Nicola… I'll see ya later and you bring the popcorn!" She yelled back as she walked home.

* * *

She smiled all the way back to her house until she saw who was sitting on the wall that was, she froze- she wanted to run she needed to be anywhere but here she wasn't ready to face him- she needed to be sick she wanted the ground to open and swallow her up. Taking a shaking breath and blowing it out she blinked a few times to keep the tears at bay before shaking her feelings off and walking closer to him.

He stood up when he saw her "hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," she said just as quietly "what are you doing here Carl?" she asked as she stepped around him and rummaged for her key.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he said turning to face her.

"I'm fine," she muttered and pulled the door open.

"Well I'm not fine and I know you're not either," he said following her inside.

"Too bad!" She hissed and flung her keys at him, all the built up anger she had saved was about to be unleashed. "You cheated on me Carl! Again! With my mate! With my bridesmaid!" She screamed smacking him on the chest "some cheap tart you couldn't resist- while I sat at home like a mug thinking we were gonna make it this time…thinking you loved me, that you'd finally changed- settled down with me! And that you wanted to marry me! Had a good laugh at me did ya's?" she sobbed and smacked his chest a few times as hard as she could.

Carl let a few tears fall as her smacks became weaker and her sobs became louder- he grabbed her arms and pulled her into him, she tried to fight him off but he held her tight " I'm sorry baby I'm sorry-babe I do love you- I love you with all my heart you mean everything to me honest. She meant nothing to me- absolutely nothing, it was just a stupid stupid mistake I'm an idiot and ruined the most important thing in my life, we were over ages ago before you even proposed I want you Chas it's always been you-it will always be you, I want to marry you I love you no one else," he said shakily.

Chas stood in his arms and for a second let herself get lost in it she missed him like crazy she'd love to forgive him and be with him again but she knew in her heart it wouldn't work and he'd hurt her again like he always did. "Nah," she said and pulled back "if you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me so much look at the state of me Carl!" She screamed "I am a wreck I haven't stopped drinking I can't sleep I can't eat" she yelled "and I'm tired of the whole damn thing I wanna be happy again," she sighed "I want you to not have slept with her I want to be at home with you married!" she sobbed.

"We can still have all that babe," he said frantically and stepped closer to her "please please give me one more chance I'll do whatever you want, we can move away- I'll sell the business I'll move in here, please Chas, I miss you so much!" He cried and tried to take her hand. "I'm nothing without you babe," he mumbled when she stepped away from him.

"No, no," Chas said shaking her head "I know you Carl, we'll get back together and two weeks later you'll be off with the next tart that bats her eyelids at you- I can't do it I can't let you hurt me again!"

"I won't I promise I'll change I'll do anything just don't give up on us!" he pleaded.

"Please go," she said shakily "Zak will be home for breakfast soon," she said hoping he'd just go she was about to give in.

"I don't care what he does Chas please I just want ya back!" He cried and sniffed.

Chas looked up and saw tears running down his face she smiled sadly at least she wasn't the only one feeling this way "you did this to us Carl-not me, I gave you chance after chance- the revenge and the money I thought it would make me feel the slightest bit better but It didn't- I don't care about that I don't want it you can have it back," she sniffed she was going against her heart but she had to it couldn't afford to be broken again.

"I don't want it back I deserved everything I got- please babe, think about it?" he asked walking closer to her.

Chas bit her lip oh how she wanted to say yes but she knew she had to say goodbye and make a clean start. She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest she looked up and him "I love you Carl and I'll always love you- there'll never be anyone I love as much as I love you," she leaned up on her toes and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer deepening it. She got lost in it and melted into him- he backed her up against the wall. Chas pulled back "but we have to say goodbye," she whimpered and rested her forehead against his "we need to accept that we'll never work we're toxic Carl we'll never go anywhere...we have to let go," she cried.

"Babe please" Carl whimpered and cupped her face "I'm lost without you I can't do anything without you- I need you we can work on it...please!" he begged looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she cried and wiped his tears "I can't do it!" She said and shoved him off her "I can't take the chance- not again Carl… go before Zak gets here," she said and turned away from him.

Carl walked up behind her "I know you love me Chas and you know I love you….think about it," he said and dropped a kiss on her head "you're it for me Chas and you know it," he said before walking away defeated.

As soon as the door closed Chas broke down and dropped to the floor crying her eyes out she wanted to jump up and follow him- throw herself at him- tell him she wanted it all back- she wanted him back.

* * *

Later that evening all the Dingles sat around the table having dinner "you okay love?" Lisa asked "you've barely eaten anything," she said worriedly she was the one to find Chas on the floor crying her eyes out earlier it took her nearly an hour to get her to calm down.

"I'm fine Lisa stomach's just a bit dodgy," she mumbled as she pushed her food around the plate.

"Maybe it's the lack of alcohol haven't seen you with anything all day," her dad chuckled.

"No Chas is off it and you should be helping her Uncle Shadrach she's had enough since it all happened she needs a break," Belle scolded glaring at her uncle.

"Are you still moping over that scumbag?" Cain asked angrily.

"Dad!" Debbie shrieked.

"What she can do better he was a low life scumbag he's a waster," Cain said.

"Oh well I'm sorry if I can't just switch off my feelings like you Cain!" Chas yelled and jumped up "I loved him, after all we've been through we've always ended up back together! I was ready to marry him and settle down and instead I've a broken heart no permanent place to stay and I've lost the man I love!" She screamed and ran up the stairs.

"Well done you idiot," Zak said and slapped him across the back of the head.

"I'll go," Debbie said as soon as Cain went to stand up "dad you're no good at this kinda thing thought you'd figured that one out already."

"Nah hurt now think later... she's my sister i'm looking out for her and he'd be in the morgue if she had have let me at him," Cain grumbled.

* * *

Over at the kings Scarlett walked into the kitchen with her bag and coat "where you off to?" Jimmy asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"I'm going to spend some time with Chas watch a film or something," she replied as she pulled her coat on not noticing Carl in the doorway listening. "She was a mess this morning I felt so bad for her," she sighed "I was kinda hoping Debbie and Charity would be there and they could join us maybe it'll take her mind off things… do you need help cleaning up after dinner before I go?"

"Nah you go on we'll be fine here," Jimmy replied.

"Okay I hope she'll talk to me I hope she knows I'm not taking his side," Scarlett said a minute later.

"She wouldn't have agreed to have you over if she thought like that," Jimmy replied.

Carl walked in "will you let me know what she says and how she's doing?"

Scarlett laughed and then stopped "oh my god you're serious…no Carl I won't ask her how she's doing or tell you what she says you deserve everything you get! You stay away from her!" she yelled.

"Oi cool it you," Jimmy said standing up "mate," he said turning to Carl "you need to let this go you screwed up and now she's the one suffering leave her be she doesn't wanna see you right now."

"I can't Jimmy I love her," he yelled.

"Well you should have thought of that BEFORE you slept with that slapper and broke her heart!" Scarlett yelled "Jim, Adam's dropping me over but will you be able to pick me up later?"

"Yeah fine," he sighed "just call me when you're ready and you don't even think about going over there," Jimmy warned as he walked Scarlett to the door "tell Chas...I was asking after her!" he called as Scarlett climbed into Adam's car.

Carl sighed and sunk into a chair that's exactly what he was going to do he just wanted her to change her mind.

* * *

Back at the Dingles Debbie and Chas sat on her bed- Debbie looking around- Chas looking at her hands "you want my advice?" Debbie asked after an awkward silence.

"If you tell me to burn his clothes and stuff then get wasted you can forget it," she sighed.

"No what I was going to say is do you still love him?" Chas bit her lip and nodded "okay and do you think you could ever get pass this?" Debbie asked watching her aunt closely she knew how much Chas loved Carl-they were soul mates-meant to be together… she also knew this wasn't the last of Chas and Carl.

"If we worked on it yeah but it'll be the same old drama we'll be all loved up for a couple of weeks and then I'll find a text or a something and we'll be right back here," Chas sighed "the trust is completely gone."

"But what if he means it this time- what if he does change?" Debbie asked "it could happen."

"He'd need to prove it to me and work damn hard to convince me," Chas muttered.

"So tell him and you can take it from there, I know you Chas and I know him you guys can't stay away from each other," Debbie said moving closer to her "so save yourself all the heartache and go see him have it out beat the crap out of him if you must but just go talk."

Before Chas could respond a wave of nausea washed over her and she leapt off the bed with her hand over her mouth and ran for the door.

"Hey…whoa!" Scarlett said and jumped back just as Chas fled past her "is she okay?" she asked Debbie who just shrugged and looked towards the bathroom. Scarlett walked to the bathroom and shoved the door open to see Chas with her head down the toilet throwing up "Chas," she groaned "have you been drinking again?" she asked pulling her hair back and rubbing her back.

Chas pulled her head back and wiped her mouth "haven't touched a drop since yesterday- ask Belle," she said as she stood up and grabbed her toothbrush "I say it's just whatever alcohol I have left catching up on me after all the binges," she said as she brushed her teeth.

"Or you could be pregnant," Debbie smirked from the doorway.

"Oh give over you," Chas chuckled and rinsed her mouth out "I am not pregnant no way in hell did that happen."

Debbie walked over to her and poked her lightly in the boob "that hurt?"

"Oww! Yes!" Chas hissed and grabbed it.

"And this?" she asked poking her other one.

"Debs!" She shrieked and grabbed them "what the hell are you doing?"

"Okay I know I was a kid when I had Sarah but my boobs grew- and so have yours, they were dead sore even if you brushed against them or if I lay on my side."

"No," Chas laughed "there is no way in hell I am pregnant nope not gonna happen," she said shaking her head trying to convince herself and them- however she was freaking inside.

"Chas," Scarlett said slowly "...when was the last time you had…them?" she asked wide eyed.

"Uh…" Chas looked to Debbie and rolled her eyes when she smirked back- looking to the ceiling she closed her eyes and tried to remember "I got it!" She yelled a minute later startling the others "Scarlett, member that morning you came out of your room and Carl was acting all weird trying to get to the shower- member he was walking to the side so you wouldn't see him?"

Scarlett laughed "yeah I kind figured what had happened by the horrified look on his face and the way he bolted into the bathroom and then when you had chocolate and tea at eight am…why?" she asked looking up at her.

"Well that's the last time I had them…when was that?" Chas asked panicked.

"Oh! Oh! I know! It was the day he and Jimmy went up to some hotel for a conference member you came over to me for girlie night… oh Chas," Debbie gasped "tha-"

"Oh that was in August Chas!" Scarlett cut in "I set up the paperwork for that conference! I remember it all!" she shrieked.

"Oh no,no,no,no," Chas groaned she counted on her fingers "that was three months ago damn it!" She yelled and slumped against the bath "it can't be," she whimpered.

"And you're sure you haven't got them since?" Debbie asked as she sat on the toilet and turned to face Chas "they could have been late."

"Yeah maybe they were late and you forgot about it?" Scarlett added and sat beside her.

"No, no, I was too worked up about the wedding and Eve to remember them… oh no!" she groaned and dropped her head into her hands "what the hell am I gonna do?"

"Okay, okay, Debbie," Scarlett said and stood up "lend me your car…I'm gonna fly off to the next town and get tests I can't go to Viv's I'll be the talk of the town and my brothers will kill me."

"Yeah, yeah, good idea," Debbie said and jumped up "I'll just get the keys," she said and ran to Chas's room. "Here," she said a few seconds later "get a few," she said handing her money.

"Yeah like a hundred," Chas yelled.

"Okay I've fifty on me to add I'll get what I can Chas please don't get upset these things happen it could be a number of reasons," Scarlett said trying to calm her "this could just be a big mistake."

"I don't see you going to get them!" she yelled and stood up.

"I'm going I'm going! Ten minutes tops!" Scarlett called as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Chas closed her eyes and sighed as she heard Debbie's car screech out of their drive. "It'll be okay Chas," Debbie said and took her hand squeezing it for comfort "even if you are we'll all be here for ya you know that," she said softly.

"And what the hell do I say to Carl? That's all I'm worried about," Chas replied as she paced her room not even remembering walking to it.

"You say I'm pregnant when it's born you can see it as much as you like," Debbie suggested.

Chas snorted "yeah because he's father of the year and all he has a great relationship with his other two kids the prat probably doesn't even remember their names!" she hissed she couldn't believe this was happening she wouldn't believe this was happening not yet not until she had no choice.

"Chas look, no matter what he's done he's the kids dad and you can't change that and you can't keep him from it look what happened with me and Andy…do you want that with you and Carl?" Debbie asked stepping in front of her "there'll be no going back after that," she added.

"No," Chas sighed and slumped onto her bed "this lot won't be happy," she sighed.

"And what? I got pregnant when I was fourteen and now I'm having a kid with same bloke whose not even my bloke- we're Dingles we don't do right we do it Dingle style," she laughed.

Chas giggled too and smiled "I'm glad I've got you Deb's," she said squeezing her hand.

"Won't be going anywhere," Debbie smiled back "do you think Scarlett will tell Carl or Jimmy?"

"Nah Scarlett's alright she won't say a word," Chas replied and looked up to see Lisa in the doorway "hey Lisa," she smiled.

"You know these walls are like paper love," she whispered and stepped into the room shutting the door over.

"Oh god did dad and Zak hear?" Chas whispered wide eyed with fear her dad she wasn't so worried about but Cain and Zak would seriously kill Carl and whoever got in their way.

"No love they're too busy watching football or something you know them they never listen to a word anyone says in here," Lisa replied.

"What about dad?" Debbie asked knowing all too well what he was like.

"No he's gone love- Cain left after you two came up here he got a call…so?" Lisa asked looking back to Chas.

"So, what?" Chas asked.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked excitedly.

"Guess we'll soon find out," Debbie replied as she spotted her car pulled back into the drive.

_**A/N Let me know what you think shall I continue? I probably will even if you say no…I love to write **__** JJ**_


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett burst through the front door forgetting Shadrach and Zak were there "uh sorry!" She called as she ran for the stairs.

"Oi hold up lady what have ya got there?" Zak asked eyeing the bags.

"Oh these?" Scarlett said shoving them behind her back "I'm staying the night with Chas so it's my stuff," she smiled quickly and ran up the stairs "okay I got every one I cou…oh hey Lisa," she said as she burst into the room.

"It's okay she knows-she heard us," Debbie said and stood "what have you got?"

"Oh here," she pulled out a bottle of water "I got a few just in case and these," she said spreading about ten tests out on the bed.

Lisa turned to a dazed Chas "love are you ready for this?" she asked squeezing her hand.

"No not really but I guess I have to," she sniffed.

"Oh come here love," Lisa said and pulled her into a hug "everything will be okay and you know Carl will be there."

"How do you know that?" Chas shrieked.

"What's going on up there?" Zak yelled.

"Maybe we should go to mine Andy has Sarah for the night," Debbie suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea we'll tell him we're having a girls night," Scarlett said as she gathered up all the tests.

"Right Chas get your stuff you too Lisa you're staying at mine and Scarlett I'll swing by your place and you can grab stuff- you're staying too," Debbie said and grabbed her keys.

Scarlett looked at Chas she knew she wouldn't want to go there and she knew Carl would come out if he saw her. "Uh no that's okay I'll just borrow pjs that's all I need I'll just call Jimmy and let him know I won't be home," she said and slipped out of the room calling Jimmy "hey...oh it's you where's Jimmy?"

"He's up with Angelica are you ready to come home?" Carl asked.

"No I'm not coming home we're going to stay here and have a girlie night can you let him know?"

"Yeah sure do you need me to drop over anything?"

"No Carl and stop looking for excuses to come over I'll see you tomorrow," she said and hung up.

All four walked down the stairs with bags, Debbie and Scarlett led Chas out to the car while Lisa explained to Zak what they were doing "Zak love Chas is upset so we're going to go to Debbie's and watch a film and have a chat, Belle's in bed she'll be okay I'll be home in the morning make sure you lock up."

"Okay love," Zak called not lifting his eyes from the tv.

Lisa shook her head "yeah we might have a party and get a few strippers in."

"Okay love you have fun," Zak replied. Lisa laughed and made her way out to the car.

* * *

Half an hour later the three girls paced outside the bathroom "Chas come on, have you done it yet?" Debbie called banging on the door.

"No!" Chas yelled "I can't it won't come out!"

"Here take another bottle," Scarlett suggested.

"I've already had three! I feel like I'm gonna explode it just won't come out!" She snapped back

"Turn the tap on," Lisa called in.

Chas groaned and they heard the water run. A few minutes later Chas opened the door and walked out "well?" Lisa asked.

"Haven't looked yet," Chas muttered.

"Oh Chas," Debbie groaned and walked in she flipped it over and gasped.

"Is she?" Scarlett asked.

"N-no," Debbie stuttered completely shocked she was sure she was pregnant.

"What!" Chas shrieked and snapped her head to Debbie.

"It's negative," Debbie said holding it up.

"I did two," Chas said looking at the other one- she ran to it and flipped it over. Looking back at Debbie she sighed "this one is positive," she said holding it up.

"Do another two?" Lisa suggested.

"No!" Chas snapped "I'm all wee'd out I'm going to make a brew and it will come out when it comes out," she snapped and stormed down the stairs.

"I don't get this?" Scarlett said looking at both tests "one says she is and another says she isn't…which is right?"

Debbie walked to the bin to see what brand she'd used "okay don't get these two out again have you any more brands?"

"Yeah I kinda freaked and got the woman to give me two of each," she said pulling different brands out of the bag.

"Okay that's good either one of them could be a dud so we'll try these two next," Lisa said taking them from Scarlett and setting them down on the back of the toilet. "Perhaps we should join her and stick on a movie," she said making her way to the stairs.

"Yeah she needs a break," Debbie added and followed her.

"Anyone up for pizza my shout?" Scarlett asked.

"I could go for some pizza oh even better I'll run down to Marlon and get him to make us a nice one," Chas said grabbing her coat.

"Oi and you're to come back!" Debbie yelled.

"I'll come," Scarlett offered.

"No I'll be fine by myself…I'll come back I just want a few minutes to myself to think," Chas called back in.

"Ten minutes or I'm following!" Lisa called.

* * *

Along her walk Chas thought what it would be like to be pregnant she didn't know if she'd be happy or not-not that she was pregnant but that she'd be all alone. She knew Carl would be around but wasn't sure what way he'd be involved-if he'd be involved, a thought crossed Chas's mind and she smiled 'it'll be my baby' she said to herself 'mine' she placed her hand over her stomach and smiled 'my baby if there's one in there' she said to herself as she turned the corner- letting out a scream when someone turned the corner the same time as her.

"Chas?" Carl asked grabbing her shoulders "what the hell are you doing out alone where's Scarlett?"

Chas shoved him off panting "Jesus Christ Carl what the hell are you doing sneaking around you almost gave me a flamin' heart attack!" She yelled and slapped him across the head.

"Hey," he said and grabbed his head "I was walking home- been in the wooly…so where's Scarlet?" he asked again

"She's fine she's at Debbie's I'm on a pizza run so if you don't mind," she said and walked around him.

"Nah I think I'll wait and walk you home," he said walking back with her.

"Carl my head is all over the place please just leave me alone," she said as she walked.

"Can't not when you're out alone."

Chas groaned "Carl I am three houses away I think I'll be fine and it never bothered you when I walked home alone so don't start now!" she hissed and shoved the door to the pub open.

"Of course I was bothered you just wouldn't listen because you're too stubborn," Carl chuckled.

Chas whirled around quickly to face him "no Carl you were always sloshed and you're stupid brothers took you home leaving me here coz they hated me!"

"Chas not in here please," Diane said from behind the bar.

Chas looked up to see all eyes on them "oh get over it everyone find someone else to watch!" She hissed and walked up the bar "is Marlon still here?"

"Did I hear my name?" Marlon asked with a smile-dropping it when he spotted Carl "why is he with you?"

"Stalking me," Chas snapped "can you make us a pizza, me Deb's Lisa and Scarlett?"

"Sure, ten minutes," Marlon said shooting Carl one last glare before going into the back.

"We're still being watched I'm gonna wait outside," Carl said into her ear.

"Just go home Carl I'll be fine," Chas said without looking back she was all giddy inside she wanted him to be there when she came out-she knew he would be.`

A few minutes later Marlon returned "one pizza with a little shake up," he said placing it down beside her.

"Thanks," she said and got off her stool and pulled out the money "keep the change!" She called on her way back out.

She walked out to find Carl leaning against the wall and smiled quickly "I saw that," Carl said when she got closer to him.

"What?" Chas asked looking behind her.

"I saw you smile when you saw me," he said stepping closer to her.

Chas laughed "get over yourself mate it was actually something Marlon said… night!" She called and kept walking.

"Hey, I said I was walking you home," he said catching up wit her.

"Well considering this isn't my home you're off the hook," she said and sped up.

"You know what I mean-hey," Carl said and pulled her back "can you just talk to me without running away or yelling."

"Why Carl you cheated on me -you ruined me- you ruined us!" She yelled and pulled her arm away from him.

"See-the yelling… can't we talk about this like two adults?" Chas shook her head "aw come on babe," he pleaded.

"Stop calling me that!" She hissed "I'm not you're babe anymore!"

"I thought I heard voices- Carl what the hell did I tell you!" Scarlett hissed as she stormed down Debbie's drive towards him "I told you to stay away from her!" she spat.

"I was just walking her home," Carl said holding his hands up.

"Its fine Scarlett let's get in and you bugger off," she said and walked away pulling Scarlet with her.

Carl stood watching her go- each step she took away from him the lower his heart sunk he stood there until the door closed before sighing and turning in the direction of home.

"What was all that about?" Debbie asked taking the pizza box from Chas.

"Ah nothing Carl pretending to care about me walking home alone don't worry about it," Chas replied grabbing a slice of pizza.

* * *

They sat in silence while they ate Lisa and Debbie watched the tv while Scarlett watched Chas and she sat looking at the floor. A while later Lisa was half asleep and Debbie was on the phone to Andy Chas stood up "suppose I better do another one," she sighed.

"Do you want us to come up?" Scarlet asked.

"Nah you stay here I'll be quicker if I know you're not listening!" she called as she made her way up the stairs.

As she entered the bathroom she closed the door and leaned against it her eyes fell on the tests Lisa had left out for her "moment of truth Chas- you can do this," she said out loud and pushed herself up off the door. Walking to them she picked up one and ripped it open-she stood looking at it for a moment before sighing and opening the second one.

Ten minutes later she sat on the side of the bath chewing her nail she should have checked them by now but she was too scared this changed her life- Aaron's life…. Aaron- what would he say-what would Gennie say? She thought. She was pulled from her thoughts at a soft tap on the door.

"Chas?" Scarlett called and slowly opened the door "you've been in here a while," she said stepping in and closing the door behind her.

"I know," Chas muttered.

"Do you want me to check?" Scarlett asked as she looked towards the two tests. Chas nodded and looked at her quickly. "Okay," she said and walked to the sink she took a deep breath of her own and flipped the first test to see two pink lines "positive," she said looking over at Chas.

Again Chas just nodded in a daze and waved her hand for her to turn over the next one.

Scarlett turned the second test with shaky hands and looked again at two pink lines she closed her eyes "it's positive too," she said and opened her eyes to look at Chas.

Chas sat there for a moment before she stood up "right that's it I'm pregnant-we know now," she said taking the tests from Scarlett and throwing them in the bin "better go tell Debs and Lisa," she said trying to walk around her.

"That's it?" Scarlett asked "you don't wanna say anything?"

"What is there to say?" Chas shrugged "I'm pregnant Carl is the dad I can't change any of it and before you ask I will eventually tell him just in my own time-please Scarlett do not tell anyone-anyone at all."

Scarlett smiled and walked closer to her "although I'm bursting with excitement that I'm gonna be an auntie I know this is a tough situation, you don't even need to ask I won't be telling anyone and Chas… I'll always be here," she said placing her hand on her shoulder "it will be okay."

Chas smiled and wiped her eyes "I know you will, it's just so messed up I've to tell Carl first before anyone else- if I told my family or Aaron first they'd flip and we know how that will go…I wouldn't do that to him."

"Chas?" Scarlett said "do you still love Carl?"

Chas nodded "yeah-yeah I do but that doesn't change the fact he cheated on me no matter what he's done though I wouldn't let him find out about his baby that way."

"I know Chas and I know he still loves you- if you want my advice I think you should go talk to him tell him about the baby but make sure he knows you're not getting back together just because of the baby. Let him know it's on you terms…if you want him involved," she added.

"I'd love for him to be involved I want my baby to know his dad, look what happened with Aaron- if it wasn't me that was missing it was his dad I don't want that this time round. Look Scarlett I know you mean well and all but I need a few days to think- get my head around it- I need to figure out what I'm gonna do."

Scarlett smiled again and nodded "I understand, you take as long as you want…shall we?" She said and opened the door.

It had been an hour since Chas had told Lisa and Debbie they all sat around the kitchen table with tea. "So are you gonna tall Carl tomorrow?" Debbie asked.

"No," Chas shook her head "I need a few days to think things over…" she trailed off and sighed "okay here's the situation, I love Carl-still, and from what he's been saying he still loves me if I-"

"He does," all three said quickly.

Chas giggled slightly "as I was saying he still loves me so if I tell him about the baby and we get back together a few months down the road I'll be wondering if I did for the baby of for myself," she said sadly.

"Love," Lisa said and slipped her hand over Chas's "I have never seen two people more in love than you two and I saw your face the day you walked away you didn't want to-I know you had to but you didn't want to. You know you want to be with him even after what he's done you still want him now that's real love to me."

"Yeah Lisa's right," Debbie cut in "you will get back with him we all know you will but Chas don't forget what he did to you." Debbie held up her hands as Chas opened her mouth "all I'm saying is think very hard before jumping into anything it's only been two weeks."

Chas sighed "it's not like I was gonna get back with him any time soon…but I want to," she mumbled.

"Time Chas," Scarlett said and placed her hand over her free one "you have all the time in the world Carl is not going anywhere."

"I know…but why do I feel like I want to throw up when I think about telling him about this?" She said nodding to her stomach.

"Because he hasn't exactly been around for Anya and Thomas," Scarlett said "but things might be different this time…with you, and Colleen did move away so it'd be harder for him to see them so really that's not his fault…just tell him Chas and go from there."

Chas stood up "like I said I need to think anyway thanks for tonight girls but I'm gonna head to bed -not that I'll be sleeping much. I'll take Sarah's bed Lisa you can sleep in with Debs Scarlett can have the spare room."

"Are you sure you won't sleep in with me?" Debbie asked.

"Nah I'll be fine need to start thinking…night!" she called as she made her way up the stairs.

"Do you think she'll be okay by herself?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine and we're right next door if she's not," Debbie said and stood up "another brew? She asked.

Up in the bedroom Chas lay on the bed looking at the ceiling all she wanted to do was climb out the window and go to Carl's. Sighing she rolled over just as her phone beeped-picking it up she saw it was a message from Carl opening it she smiled as she read it **'I love you Chas and I won't give up we belong together I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you let me- can we talk?'**

Chas sat up and thought of a reply she did need to talk to him she just wasn't ready sighing she sent her reply before turning her phone off and crawling under the covers.

At Carls he lay on his bed playing with his phone he jumped as it beeped in his hand reading the message he smiled '**I need time to think please just give me a few days then we'll talk no contact at all until I'm ready' **smiling he didn't bother replying for now that was good enough for him putting the phone down he rolled on his side and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Chas arrived downstairs to see the three girls at the table "anyone fancy breakfast in the café?" She asked with a yawn.

"Nah I've to go get Sarah Andy needs to head off," Debbie replied.

"And I've to get home and sort the animals out lord knows Zak or Shadrach thought to do it," Lisa said while pulling on her coat "I'll see you when you get home love," she called on her way out the door.

"Well Chas just me and you," Scarlett said as she grabbed her coat.

"Nice one see ya later Deb's!" she called as she and Scarlett headed out the door.

Once they arrived at the café they walked in to see Carl and Jimmy at a table "Scarlett," Jimmy smiled "have fun last night?"

"Yeah we had a great catch up," Scarlett replied.

"Great gossip more like it," Carl said.

"You two want to join us?" Jimmy asked glancing at Chas who still hadn't said a word.

"Um," Scarlett turned to look at Chas

"It's fine I'm going," Carl said and stood up "I'll see you two for dinner," he said and walked towards the door "Chas," he nodded as he passed her.

They both ordered and took a seat beside Jimmy "so what did you lot get up to last night?" Jimmy asked.

"Ah you know us girls Jimmy we talked ate gossiped as Carl put it and watched a film," Chas replied.

"So," Jimmy drawled "how are ya doin' Chas?"

"Yeah good I mean I'm getting there," she nodded and picked up her tea

"He's an idiot I told him not to screw it up," Jimmy grumbled

"Nothing for you to worry about eh Jimmy?" Chas replied "he screwed up and fair enough I did what I did but he ripped my life apart."

"I'm not having a go yes he did deserve and he knows it…and I think he's learned his lesson not to mess with you," he chuckled.

"Okay moving on what did you two get up to while me and Nicola were out?" Scarlett asked.

"Carl came home after the wooly and went to his room so nothing," Jimmy replied and stood up "I've a meeting to get to I'll see you at home and Chas it's nice to see you out and about," he called as he walked out the door.

"Well that was awkward," Chas sighed.

"Jimmy has no sympathy for Carl at all he knows what he did he's not taking his side this time," Scarlett replied.

"I know still it was dead awkward…I'm not in the mood for food now suppose I better go see Aaron," Chas said and stood up.

"And eat something- take it easy Chas I'll call you later," Scarlett called after her as she left the café.

* * *

A while later Chas was on her way back from seeing Aaron and Cain at the garage when she spotted Carl talking to a woman outside his office, she watched him smile at her and anger washed over her some things never change she said to herself. She took a step and stopped again when Carl laughed and kissed her on the cheek before the woman got into her car and drove off.

He looked up to see Chas staring at him she raised an eyebrow and spun on her heels walking off in the other direction "Chas wait!" He called and ran after her "it's not what ya think," he said catching up on her.

"I said it didn't I? Wouldn't be long before you were with another cheap tart!" she yelled back.

"No babe it's not what ya think!" He yelled and stepped in front of her.

"No!" she yelled "what I think is I'm an idiot for even thinking about giving you a second chance- no matter what you did to me I still love ya! I want to be with you god knows why!" She yelled and shoved him away. "I guess I'll just have to suffer on!" she yelled and kept walking.

"That was my cousin Rosie Chas!" He called after her, when she stopped walking he walked up behind her "remember we went to stay the weekend at hers?"

Chas closed her eyes feeling like a jealous fool and turned around "she said she'd just dyed her hair blonde."

"Yeah and now it's back brown- I wouldn't do that to you Chas not again," he said stepping closer to her.

"I asked for some space," she said taking a step back.

"I know and I'm giving it I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea- which clearly you did," he said taking a step back too.

"Well now we've cleared that up…bye Carl," she said and walked away.

"I'll be here when you're ready to talk!" he called after her before going back to his office.

Chas walked around the corner and sat on the nearest wall, she sat thinking- I need to tell him anyway so why not now? She stood up and began to pace up and down the path 'just tell him it's not like things will change I'm still pissed at him but at least he'll know. Turing back in the direction of his office she started walking-as she neared it Jimmy's car pulled up and stopped outside. Chas stopped walking and watched him get out and go inside, sighing she turned away again and began to walk home guess it'll just have to wait. She took another look back before running her hand over her stomach and running to catch up with Debbie who'd just come out of her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks all for the reviews glad you're all liking it, one reviewer asked why Shadrach was in it, I know he was dead at the time but still I love him he just had to be in- I said it was around the time off the wedding but a few things are changed too- and Gennie and Charity will be in it I'm just focusing on a few people to begin with the bond with Chas and Scarlett just came to me it was either her or Nicola and I couldn't see that happening.**

It had been three days since Chas had last spoken to Carl, she hadn't really gone out much and the only people she would see were the other Dingles and Scarlett. Sighing she pulled herself up off the sofa and grabbed her phone before going upstairs. In her room she sat on the bed and pulled up messages she sat staring at the screen before it came to her and she sent Carl a message. Flinging the phone down she went for a shower to ease the wait of a reply.

Carl sat in his kitchen looking over paperwork when his phone beeped he wanted to ignore it he was up to his eyes, glancing briefly at his phone his eyes shot back to it as Chas came up on the screen- grabbing it he opened the message **ready to talk where are you?** He sent a reply and tried to continue with his work.

Chas had come out of the shower fully dressed and was drying her hair she looked at her phone to see it flashing- picking it up she read it **at home alone** she quickly went about drying her hair and grabbed her bag and hurried out the door.

"Whoa someone's in a hurry," Debbie said jumping back when Chas ran out the front door nearly knocking her over.

"I'm going to tell Carl before I change my mind!" she called over her shoulder and kept going.

"Hey Chas wait! Are you sure you're ready!" Debbie called running after her.

"No but if I don't do it now I never will it's all I can think about, at least if I tell him now it'll be off my chest and we can move on."

"And in what direction?" Debbie asked pulling her to a stop.

"I'm not getting back with him Deb's...not just yet anyway I just need to tell him it's doin' my head in!" she cried.

"Okay, okay, go on then I'll be at granddads when you're done!" Debbie called after her.

Chas got to Carl's front door and knocked she played with her hands nervously as she waited for him to answer "hey," she said and looked at the ground when he answered.

Carl stepped back to let her in "so where do we start?" He asked as they both sat at the counter.

Chas sighed "I don't know I thought I had it all worked out…not so sure now," she said looking over to him. "Guess I better just come out with it."

"Carl!" Jimmy called coming in the front door.

Carl sighed and stood up "I'll be back in a sec."

"No take me for a drive?" she asked.

Carl pulled out his keys and handed them to her "I'll be out in a sec," he said as she slipped off the stool and out the back door.

"What Jimmy?" he yelled and walked out to the hall.

"You're needed Scarlett said you have a meeting at two get yourself ready," Jimmy said spotting him in bottoms and t-shirt.

"Cover for me I can't go," Carl said looking out towards his car.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked "and I've my own work to worry about."

"Please Jim," he begged "please Chas is here we need to talk."

Jimmy sighed "fine but you're making it up to me," he grumbled and walked out the door.

"Thanks mate," Carl called after him and ran out behind him. "You wanna go back in he's gone?" He asked Chas as he got into the car.

"Nah take me up where we used to go," she replied looking out the window.

Carl started up the car and glanced at her before driving off this place was a special place-just for them. Smiling to himself he turned at the junction this has to be good right?

* * *

When they got there Chas climbed out and walked to the lake, sighing she crossed her arms over her chest and stared off into the water why was she so nervous?

Carl walked up and stopped beside her "so we need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah we do," she replied and turned to face him "I'm not here to get back with you I'll just set that straight right now."

Carl's face dropped a little he was sure she wanted to be with him "so why are we here then?" He asked bitterly "I thought this was it Chas that you were willing to give us another go but no you bring here of all places- to our place and crush me that's low even for you," he hissed.

"Shut up you dipstick and crush you? Have you forgotten what you did to me!" Chas yelled "I'm flaming pregnant that's why I brought you here!" she screamed.

Carl was stunned he just stood staring at her this was the last thing her expect her to say after the last time she told him she was pregnant turned out to be a lie he was totally shocked. He took a step back when Chas took a step to him "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that- can we just not argue?" she asked.

When Carl still didn't say anything she scoffed "yeah shoulda known you wouldn't wanna know never mind eh- he's probably better off!" She hissed and shoved by him.

He surprised her by pulling her back and smiling down on her "we're having a baby?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah…we are," she muttered.

"How long have you known?" He asked as they walked to the picnic tables nearby.

"Three-four days," she replied and sat down.

"How far along are you?" he asked slipping his hand into hers.

"Dunno," she shrugged "haven't been to a doctor yet, I have an appointment in the morning."

Carl nodded "what time?"

"Half eight," she replied.

"Want me to come?" he asked nudging her slightly.

"Nah I've been here before she'll just tell me how far along I am and set me up for an appointment in the hospital I'll be in and out," Chas replied pulling her hand away from his.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Scarlett Lisa and Debs they were all there when I took the test."

"Ah that's why she decided to stay all of a sudden…were you freaking?" he asked standing in front of her.

"No not freaking," she shook her head "…I was just thinking I didn't want to make the same mistakes as I did with Aaron-I want this baby to know you Carl to know both of us."

Carl smiled and stepped closer to her "I'm not going anywhere-ever, you're my life Chas you and now him," he said placing his hand over her stomach "I'll be around for all of it- every little thing."

"And what if we don't get back together?" she asked.

Carl shrugged "I'll still be here no matter what," he stepped closer again "I mean it Chas I want you and only you, forget everything that's happened this is a new start for us," he said cupping her face.

"I can't just forget about it Carl!" she yelled and shoved him away "you cheated on me- how do I know when I'm as big as a house waiting for you to come home that you won't be in someone else's bed?"

"Because losing you hit me hard- I'll never so much as look at another woman I've changed- promise I have, I'm an idiot I didn't realise how much I wanted you how much I needed you until you walked out on me- please Chas we belong together you know we do and it's not just us to think about anymore."

Chas sighed and stood up "we can't just have a fresh start Carl you did what you did and I did what I did it still hurts me every day what you did… and I'm not proud of what I did either," she added.

"I don't care about that money-what do I have to do to convince you I mean what I say?" he asked pulling her to him "I love you Chas- you, I swear I'll never do anything to hurt you again."

Chas sighed and leaned into his chest "that's just the thing Carl I don't think there is anything you can do." she pulled back and stepped away from him her heart broke at the look in his face "I'm sorry I thought I was ready to forgive you and move on but I just can't it's all still so raw I'm sorry," she whimpered and took off.

"Chas come back!" He yelled after her "we're miles away from home come back!" He yelled but she was already gone. Cursing he ran to his car and took off after her.

Chas collapsed onto the first wall she came to- she slid to the ground and sobbed her heart out- she didn't even stop when she heard a car skid to a halt in front of her.

"Chas," Carl sighed and got down beside her "please don't cry," he said rubbing her shoulder.

"I hate you!" she screamed and knocked him on his back "I hate you," she sobbed and dived on him "I hate you!" she screamed and fell down onto him "I miss you so much!" she cried and dropped on top of him.

Carl just wrapped his arms around her and held her there, he blinked a few times as a few silent tears made their way down his cheeks "I'm sorry," he whispered "I'm so sorry," he said resting his chin on her head.

They lay like that until Chas's phone rang she sat up and pulled it out of her pocket "Debs," she greeted "uh no we're still talking," she said looking over at Carl "yeah okay I'll meet you there," she said and hung up.

"So where do we stand now?" Carl asked as he pulled her to her feet.

Chas shrugged "I'd like us to be civil from now on and we'll see how that goes."

Carl nodded "alright one step at a time," he wiped the tears off her face that still lingered and smiled- she smiled back weakly and climbed into the car.

The drive home was in silence-half way through the drive Carl leaned over and squeezed her hand "do you think we can get past this?"

"I have no idea…but I'd like to at some stage we are gonna be seeing a lot of each other," she giggled. Carl just smiled at her "what?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head "I've just missed that giggle-that smile," he said running his fingers across her cheek.

Chas bit her lip and looked out the window she was trying to hide her watery eyes "uh," she sniffed and wiped her eyes "can you pull in at Debbie's when we get back?"

"Sure…sorry didn't mean to upset you," he said looking at her concerned.

"It's fine it's just… never mind I'll be fine," she smiled quickly and turned back to the window.

When they pulled up at Debbie's Chas took off her belt but didn't move "so I'll call you after the doctors tomorrow… let you know when the scan is."

"Yeah, yeah do," he smiled.

"Okay see ya later," she said and opened her door.

"See ya later ba- Chas," he covered quickly sighing as he watched her walk away.

* * *

The next morning Chas was woken by Belle shaking her "what!" She snapped and slapped her hand away.

"You need to get up if you're gonna make the dentist," Belle said.

"What?" Chas asked confused sitting up.

"Mum said to wake you you've to go to the dentist."

"Oh yeah right," Chas said copping on "I'll be down in a minute," she said and rolled out of the bed.

As she got dressed her stomach began to feel all queasy and her mouth began to water "oh no kid," she said out loud "don't you dare make me sick," she giggled and rubbed her stomach. She sat down and took a few breaths it worked on Aaron- after it passed she yawned and made her way down stairs.

"Hey love you all set for the dentist?" Lisa asked as she handed her a cup of tea glancing briefly at Zak on the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah," Chas replied and sat beside her "just want to get it out of the way," she sighed.

"Don't be a baby," Zak teased.

Shadrach chuckled "maybe they'll pull a few teeth and you won't be able to talk for a few days."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Zak laughed.

Chas made a face at them "yeah, yeah, laugh it up at least I still have all my own teeth dad," she said and stood up "right I'll be off."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Lisa asked.

"Flamin' heck woman it's just the dentist she don't need you to hold her hand she's a Dingle tough as nails," Zak said rolling his eyes.

Chas gave Lisa a knowing smile "I'll be fine Lis," she said and grabbed her coat "see ya later!" she called and walked out the door.

As she walked through the village she was lost in thought just as she looked up she spotted Carl standing in his doorway watching her she gave a weak smile and put her head down, she had only taken a few steps when her phone beeped **good luck and remember I'm right here xxx** she looked back and smiled at Carl who was still at his door watching her- he smiled back before they started for a moment and went on their way.

"Chas!" she looked back to see Charity running towards her.

"Hey," she said happily "have fun on holiday?"

"Yeah it was great Cain don't know himself he's a changed man."

Chas wrinkled up her face "what my brother gets up to with you I don't wanna know so any goss?" Chas asked as they walked.

"Nah we had a great time and I'm not allowed to tell you how much of a great time it was," Charity giggled.

Chas rolled her eyes "I gotta shoot off but I'll meet you in the Wooly later?"

"Yeah alright you've twisted my arm see ya!" She called as Chas kept walking.

* * *

Arriving at the doctors she gave the receptionist her name and took a seat, looking around she sighed it was all couples. She sat there for a while watching person after person got called in- another while later it was finally her turn-nearly jumping off the seat when her name was called.

"So Chastity what can I do for you?" the doctor asked in a warm tone.

"Well I did a few pregnancy tests and they've all come up positive except one so…," she trailed off.

"Okay jump up there and roll you top up and we'll see what's going on," the doctor said and stood up.

Chas jumped up onto the bed and pulled her top up, the doctor came over to her and started to press on parts of her stomach "have you been sick or tired or anything like that?"

Chas shrugged "I've been sick but I put it down to drinking a lot."

The doctor nodded "and what's a lot?"

Chas felt guilty "well it's a long story but to cut it short me and my fiancée broke up the day of our wedding so…" she trailed off again.

"So as many bottles of anything you could get your hands on?" the doctor chuckled.

"Yeah," Chas sighed "will it affect the baby?" She asked worried.

The doctor pulled back and sat down she pulled out a pad and began writing "well you are pregnant anyway- I can't say right now if there is any damage but just to be on the safe side I'll do a scan now I'll be back in a sec…uh you can call daddy?," she said as she walked to the door "he might want to be here…that's if you want him to be," she called on her way out.

Chas sat up and grabbed her phone she did want him there she just didn't think she'd been seeing the baby so soon firing off a quick text she lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

In his office Carl sat lost in paperwork when his phone beeped he groaned and went on with his work, after a few seconds he sighed and picked it up seeing a message from Chas he read it **the doctor wants to do a scan now so come over if you can or I can just show you a pic later** jumping up he ran out the door he wasn't missing this he promised he'd be there.

"Where's the fire Carl?" Jimmy yelled after him "Carl!" he yelled when he didn't get an answer.

"Sorry long story won't be long!" He called as he raced towards the doctor's office. Bursting through the door he stopped at the desk "Chastity Dingle," he panted "what room is she in?"

"I'm sorry I can't give out information," the receptionist replied "you'll just have to take a seat and wait."

"No you don't understand she's me girlfriend I need to get in there," Carl said desperately- he knew she wasn't his girlfriend but he knew she wouldn't let him in if he said he was a friend.

"I'm sorry you'll just have to wait she's with a doctor."

"I know that she called me to come over," he said loudly.

"Like said you'll have to wa-" she was cut off by a doctor coming up behind her.

"Did you say Chastity Dingle?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did," Carl replied moving closer to her.

The doctor smiled "we were just about to get started follow me," she said and began to walk.

Carl followed her quickly and walked in behind her to see Chas looking up at the ceiling "hey," he said leaning against the door.

"Well don't just stand there," Chas replied without looking at him her stomach was in knots- her head was pounding from all the thinking.

"Daddy could you take a seat beside mummy," the doctor said nodding to the plastic chair she had pulled out from the corner. Carl didn't answer he just moved across the room and sat down "right Chastity this will be cold," the doctor said as she squeezed gel onto her stomach.

Chas squealed as it hit her stomach she threw a glare at Carl when he laughed she opened her mouth to say something when she heard this beating noise. Turning her head she looked at the screen "is that the baby's heartbeat?" She asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied "strong and healthy by the sounds of it now we just have to find baby," she said moving the stick around her stomach. "Ah here we are," she said once she found it "by the size of it I'd say you're about seven to eight weeks I can't say for sure but the hospital will know, this is just a brief examination because of the drinking," she said.

"Wow," Carl said and sat forward he couldn't really see anything but he knew his baby was there "this is amazing."

The doctor smiled and pointed to it "this is your baby here, it's very early so it's not much to look at right now- but trust me it'll grow quickly," she laughed.

Chas smiled she could already see it "that's our baby Carl," she said shakily and looked at him- she smiled wider as a tear dropped from his face "aww ya big softie," she giggled and wiped it away.

Carl sniffed and smiled back "what I'm happy I'm allowed to cry," he said slipping his hand into hers.

Chas let him have it and entangled her fingers with his "okay I'll let it slide this time," she giggled.

The doctor smiled and stood up "I'm going to organize your appointment in the hospital and get you some photos, Chastity you can wipe that gel off now I'll leave a still on the screen for you to look at," she smiled and left them to it.

"Hand me some paper," Chas said pointing to the roll behind him Carl stood up and backed over to it he couldn't take his eyes off the screen "Carl!" she said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah here," he said and handed her it- sitting back down his eyes went back to the screen "….am I allowed to tell anyone?"

Chas wiped the gel off her stomach and swung her legs over the side of the bed "well I guess it's only fair you tell Jimmy since Scarlett already knows but that's it Carl it's way too early to be telling everyone."

"Jimmy and the witch and that's it I promise," he replied.

"And tell her to keep her gob shut," Chas said quickly "I'll kill her if she blabs."

"She won't," Chas raised her eyebrows "fine I'll tell both of them not to tell anyone," he said and looked back at the screen "when are you going to tell Cain and all?"

Chas shrugged "dunno Debbie and Lisa are enough for now but I might have to tell Charity later when we meet for a drink you know her she'll question me."

"You're not drinking," Carl said quickly.

"Yes I know that Carl," she shot back "I'm not a complete idiot!" She hissed.

"I didn't say you were."

"But you were implying it."

"Okay," Carl sighed "we're not going into this you're not getting an argument from me I never said you were an idiot but I know you- you'll feel you have to drink to keep her off your back."

"I'm not a kid in the playground I won't drink if I don't want to I won't be forced into it," she snapped.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Carl replied.

Before Chas could reply the door opened and the doctor walked back in "alright your first appointment will be the eighth of December at eight am, Dr Murphy will be your consultant and I want you to come back to me in a week for another scan we need to keep checking as he baby forms and grows."

"Why?" Both Chas and Carl asked.

"Well from the amount of alcohol you consumed before you knew you were pregnant we have no idea at this time if it has caused any damage to the baby but as it gets bigger the more we'll know- don't worry it's just a precaution- eight out of ten women drink before and throughout pregnancy so I wouldn't be alarmed just yet," she smiled and handed over the photos "there's extra copies for grandparents or whoever you want to give them to.

"Thanks doc," Chas said and stood up "I'll be seeing you in a week so!" She called on her way out the door.

Carl hurried to catch up with her- as soon as he was outside he took her by the arm around the side of the building "Chas promise me you won't drink-not even a drop."

"I'm not a flaming alcoholic Carl! That's my dad!" she hissed and pulled away from him.

"Chas!" He snapped back "stop looking for a fight- I am not saying you are but I know how much you can drink and I can only imagine what you drank since the day we split so please promise me," he begged.

Chas saw the worry all over his face what the doctor said scared him and it scared her too- sighing she stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye "I promise you I won't touch a drop," she said softly.

Carl smiled and ran his fingers across her cheek "thank you," he said and stepped back. "I have to get back to work but do you need me to drive you home?"

"Nah I'll be fine I'm gonna go see Debbie she wants to know all about it- here," she said handing him half of the scan pictures I'm sure Jimmy and Scarlett would want to see one." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek I'm glad you were here for the first scan… I'll see ya later," she said and started to walk.

"Yeah me too- See ya later!" he called after her, smiling he watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore before bouncing back to work a happy happy man.


	4. Chapter 4

After filling Debbie in and cooing over the pictures for a while they decided to go meet Charity in the Woolpack for lunch. They both walked arm in arm through the village, Chas looked towards Carl's office and again he was standing there but this time he wasn't looking at her. She stopped and watched him- he stood looking at what she thought was one of the scan photos smiling down at it.

"Is he actually smiling?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah," Chas smiled "yeah he is… anyways come on girlie your mum has a lot to catch up on," she said and started to walk again.

"You know he looks happy," Debbie added as they walked to the doors of the pub.

"Well why wouldn't he be?" Chas asked as they walked inside.

"Why wouldn't who be what?" Charity asked from her seat at the bar.

"Nothing," Debbie said quickly "Shadrach said he'd give up the drink," she covered quickly.

"Ah," Charity replied and burst out laughing "okay what do you want?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'll have and orange juice," Chas said and sat beside her.

"What no come on how about a pint…I'll even throw in the straw?"

"Nah mum Chas has a head on her I'll have an orange juice too," Debbie said squeezing Chas's hand "she kinda overdid it last night."

"Partying without me?" she mock gasped- they all laughed "okay fine oj it is… Diane!" she called "two orange juices and pint please."

A while later Charity had filled them in on her holiday and gave them the small presents she had brought back for them. Debbie looked up to see Carl and Jimmy walk to a nearby table deep in conversation she nudged Chas and nodded to where they were.

Chas leaned over "I don't need to know where he is all the time Debs," she whispered.

"What if he's told Jimmy and he says something in front of mum?" Debbie whispered back "he'll expect she knows."

"Oh," Chas said and looked over as she did Carl looked at the same time- thinking quickly she held up her phone- he nodded and took his out of his pocket. Sending him a quick text she looked over as he read it he looked back and shook his head- she nodded and turned back to Debbie "he hasn't told him yet."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about you don't want mum going off on one."

Charity turned back from her conversation with Diane "one more and then we'll head are you sure you won't have one Chas?"

"No we're fine thanks another juice my head is still banging," Chas replied.

"Okay," Charity sighed and turned back to Dianne.

"I need to pee," Debbie said a while later and hopped off her stool.

Carl saw Chas alone at the bar-while Charity went outside on her phone and Debbie went towards the bathrooms, he stood up "I'll get us another," he said to Jimmy and walked up beside her "I hope there's no vodka in that," he said into her ear.

Chas looked up from playing with her straw "I said I wouldn't didn't I?"

"It was a joke Chas," he said "you want another?"

"No," she sighed "I've had four already where's Scarlett is not on lunch too?"

"She went for lunch with Adam and boy he didn't look happy…neither did she come to think of it."

"Aww young love eh," Chas giggled.

"Yeah," he chuckled "if you ask me she can do way better."

"Ah Adam's a nice guy have you tried to get to know him?"

"Not as much as Scarlett would like…it's not like I don't like him I just think he's up to something."

"Like what?" Chas asked.

Carls shrugged "have no idea just a feeling I'm getting."

"Oi Carl! Are we getting a drink today!" Jimmy yelled over.

"Coming…I better go I'll see ya later," he said and picked up his pints.

As soon as he was gone Debbie slid back into her seat "I was hoping I wouldn't have to stand there all day Jimmy got there before me…mum still on the phone?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah," Chas replied and stood up "this may be our way outta here," she giggled and grabbed her bag "quick out the other door Diane!" She called "when Charity comes back in tell her Debbie had to go get Sarah!" She yelled as she shoved Debbie out the back door.

As soon as they were out the door they both burst out laughing "she's gonna flip," Debbie laughed.

"Our Cain will have her occupied for a while," Chas replied as she spotted her brother walking towards the pub. "Right Deb's I'm off home for some alone time I'll call you later now get before she sees you!" she called over her shoulder as she began her walk home

"I'll call round later!" Debbie called as she went the other way.

* * *

Later that evening Chas came down from her room to make tea to find there was no milk "flamin' Zak," she snapped and flung the empty carton into the bin. "Belle!" She yelled up the stairs "there's no milk I won't be long!" she called as she grabbed some money from her bag and headed out the door.

She wasn't far from the shop when she heard yelling- looking around towards the garage she saw Adam and Scarlett fighting. She watched Adam grab Scarlett's hand and she shoved him away- slap him and run off in tears. "Oi!" She yelled before Adam could move "what's that all about-why's she so upset?" she asked walking down to him.

"Ask her the mad cow," Adam said and brushed by her.

"Oi I'm asking you!" Chas hissed and grabbed his wrist.

"We broke up alright and I'm not afraid of you!" he hissed and got up in her face.

"Trust me love you should be but I'll this one go coz you're upset and you're our Aaron's best mate, so back off," she said and shoved him back. Turning on her heels she walked in the direction Scarlett had gone.

An hour later she still hadn't found her she had looked everywhere sighing she shivered from the cold as it was now dark- she pulled out her phone-trying Scarlett for the hundredth time she groaned in frustration when it went to mail again. Putting her phone back in her pocket she looked towards Jimmy and Carl's office to see both of them leaving and going to their cars "not with them then," she sighed as Carl locked the door behind him.

She looked around a bit more before an idea popped into her head- shivering again she started making her way to the graveyard. She stopped not far from the King's grave and there she was lying against the headstone in tears with a bottle of what Chas thought was vodka.

Walking over she sat on the grass beside her "Scarlett," she sighed "I have been everywhere looking for you," she said brushing some hair behind her ear "what's up kid? I saw you and Adam earlier."

Scarlett sobbed harder at the mention of his name "C-Chas!" she cried and threw herself at her.

"Aww what's he done?" she asked holding her close.

"H-he slept with Victoria!" She cried "has been for weeks!"

"Little weasel," Chas hissed "must be going around the village- right, up you get," she said standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"Nah I'm a goods here," she slurred and swayed. "You go home," she said patting Chas's cheek.

"Do you really think I'm leaving you in this state-how much of that have you drank?" She asked as Scarlett fell on her, she took the bottle from her "please tell me this was like a quarter full when you got it," she asked looking at the now empty bottle.

"Nope," Scarlett said happily "was full- I drank the whooole lot," she laughed and flung her arms around.

"Right home then," Chas said throwing the bottle in the bin and started to drag her towards the entrance of the yard.

"No!" Scarlett snapped "I wanna stay here with my dad and brother's," she whined "they won't hurt me!" she yelled and tried to pull away from Chas.

"Not now Scarlett it's dark and cold not to mention I have no clothes on-either do you," she said nodding to the short sleeve top she had on "I only came out for flamin' milk now come on!" she said sternly and started to pull her along.

"I love you Chas," she sobbed "you're the bestest…I hate Nicola she's so bossy thinks she knows everything…stupid Nicola," she grumbled "and Carl's a moron too."

"Right well I'll agree with you on that," Chas said slipping her arm around her so she could support her better "right now you need to sleep it off come on," she said and started to walk again while propping her up.

"Right now I need to go find Adam and punch his lights out," she grumbled as she stumbled along.

"Nah I'll do that while you sleep," Chas said hoping it would make her move faster.

* * *

A long while and a few tantrums later Chas finally carried her up to the Kings front door she knocked and waited for either Carl or Jimmy to answer. When she got no answer she sighed and turned back to Scarlett "where's your key?"

"Pocket," she mumbled sleepily and dropped her head on Chas's shoulder sending her stumbling a little.

Chas dug into her pocket and pulled it out, after fiddling with the bunch she finally got the right one and slid it into the lock. As soon as the door was open she dragged her in and closed it "come on up to bed," she whispered once she spotted Carl asleep on the sofa and began to lead Scarlett to the stairs.

"G-gonna puke!" Scarlett yelled and threw her hand over her mouth stumbling up the first step.

"No, no, Scarlett in there!" Chas yelled back trying to direct her to the kitchen sink. She let out a shriek when Scarlett turned and puked on her "Scarlett!" She screeched in shock- she screeched again when she fell into her and took her to the ground "oh no Scarlett!" she groaned as she threw up on her again, "bloody hell," she sighed and tried to roll her off her trying not to throw up herself.

"What's going on out there?" Carl yelled sleepily from the living room.

"Great," Chas muttered.

"Oh Chas I'm so so sorry!" Scarlett sobbed and rolled off her "I'm an idiot no wonder he went with her," she cried and lay on the floor.

Carl heard Chas's name and got up off the sofa, walking to the hall he stopped and looked down at the two of them on the floor. Spotting the puke all down Chas's front and the stunned look on her face he took one look at Scarlett and burst out laughing "drunk are we?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and help me get her to bed!" Chas hissed and rolled on her side before Carl leaned down and pulled her to her feet.

"What's up with her?" he asked as he lifted a now sleeping Scarlett into his arms.

"I found her with an empty bottle of vodka in the graveyard," Chas said as she walked ahead of him up the stairs.

"Graveyard?" Carl asked stopping on the stairs "what the hell was she doing there?"

"She was lying against your dad's grave when I got there she was crying her eyes out," Chas replied as they entered her room.

"But why?" Carl asked as he placed her in her bed. "And how did you find her there…what were you even doing there?"

"I saw her and Adam arguing she ran off I had a word with him and then went to look for her. I was walking around for over an hour before I thought of the graveyard then found her," she replied crossing her arms over herself ignoring the puke she was freezing and he could tell.

"You're freezing," he said walking to her and rubbing her arms "you shouldn't be out with no coat on -you wanna get a shower and I'll get you clean clothes," he chuckled.

"I was only going to the shop!" she yelled "and you can make me tea and all… now get out while I put your sister into her pjs I'll be down after I get a shower," she said shoving him towards the door.

"She'll be fine just let her sleep it off," Carl replied pulling her with him.

"No trust me Carl waking up with your eye make-up and last night's clothes feels almost as bad as the hangover- tea please," she chuckled and shoved him out the door.

Carl shook his head walking to his room he pulled out a pair of bottoms and t-shirt for her and hung them on the banister "clothes are out here," he called in and walked back down to the kitchen.

* * *

Upstairs Chas had just come out of the shower in Scarlett's room with a towel wrapped around her "damn," she muttered and tiptoed to the door. Pulling it open she spotted the clothes Carl had left out for and ran to get them.

She froze on the spot when she heard Jimmy "oh my," he chuckled "what mess are you in now?"

Chas turned embarrassed to face him "your sister puked on me after I so kindly brought her drunk ass home so I've had a shower I'm about to get dressed then I'll be gone," she replied and went to take a step back to the room.

"Why was she drunk?" Jimmy asked.

"Not the time for questions eh Jimmy?" Carl said from behind them he nodded to Chas in her towel "Scarlett can tell us tomorrow."

"Right, right," Jimmy replied and started to walk to the stairs "well thanks for bringing her home Chas!" he called as he went down.

"Tea's ready," Carl said after he'd gone.

"I'll be down in a minute," she replied and went into Scarlett's room she closed the door behind her and leaned against, sighing she closed her eyes she saw the way he was looking at her. Shaking her head clear she went back to the bathroom and pulled the clothes on she took an extra few minutes before she emerged and checked on Scarlett- considering she didn't move when Chas stripped her or took off her make-up she knew she'd be okay, pulling the covers up further she backed out of the room and closed the door.

Halfway down the stairs she stopped and took a few deep breaths before taking the rest ready to face Carl and Jimmy. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to see Carl sitting at the counter alone "where's Jimmy?" She asked.

Carl looked up from his beer and started at her "what?" She asked almost shyly.

Carl smiled and shook his head "nothing just forgot how good you look in my clothes- tea's over there," he said nodding his head behind him "and Jimmy's gone to bed."

"So I guess a lift home is out of the question?" she asked nodding to the empty beer bottles on the counter.

"Uh," Carl stood up "no, me and Jim had a few when we got home," he said as he searched his pockets "damn I've no money on me…I'll go wake Jimmy- get money off him for a taxi," he said moving towards the stairs.

"No, no, leave him- don't wake him I'll walk I'll be fine."

"No you won't walk anywhere this late Scarlett might have money in her bag," he said taking another step towards the stairs.

"No Carl you're not going through your sister's bag honestly I'll be fine it's not that far," Chas called after him.

Carl walked back to her "stay here then you can have my bed I'll take the sofa."

Chas laughed "are you serious?"

"Yes I am I'm not letting you walk unless I walk you home."

Chas sighed if he walked her home he'd have to walk back on his own and he wasn't in very good shape judging by the bottles in the corner "fine I'll stay but you're giving me a lift home first thing."

Carl smiled and stepped around her "good…wanna stick a film on?" he asked grabbing another beer.

"Supposed so," she said and picked up her tea "and just to be mean I'm picking a girly one," she giggled as she walked into the sitting room.

Carl laughed "you don't like that crap," he said and followed her.

"Oh I think I can survive it," she said and waved a dvd in front of him.

"Really?" he laughed "the wedding planner- seriously?"

Chas pulled a face and threw it down "no I guess not I'm not dying of boredom," she said turning back to the dvd collection "this is more like it," she said and pulled one down. Walking to the telly she shoved it in and jumped onto the sofa beside him.

Carl chuckled as the main menu came up "you know I only have this because you like it."

"Correction I love it- what's not to love about Johnny Depp…even if he is a scruffy pirate and I know I remember when you bought it," she replied and pressed play.

* * *

The film went on they both sat in silence throwing a few words here and there-halfway through the film Carl looked over to see Chas asleep, smiling he stood up grabbed the remote turning off the telly. He slid his hand under her knees and the other around her back and scooped her into his arms he smiled when she snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He made his way to his room and pulled back the covers placing her down he pulled the covers up around her and stepped back. He stood watching her for a minute before he stepped forward and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead "I love you," he whispered and ran his hand across her stomach "you too," he said and smiled. He sighed and stepped back he'd give anything to get in beside her and just hold her close, no one had any idea how much he loved her- sighing again he turned and walked out of the room.

Chas rolled on her back and opened her eyes she was half awake when he lifted her off the sofa now she was wide awake. Sighing she blew out a breath and kicked the covers off her, she lay looking at the ceiling it felt weird lying here without him she had heard him say he loved her and the baby her heart just melted sighing again she rolled on her side and closed her eyes.

An hour later she sat up frustrated she couldn't sleep looking at the clock she groaned when it read one am- throwing her feet over the side of the bed she sat up maybe hot chocolate would help she said to herself and stood up.

Tiptoeing down the stairs she peaked in on Carl out cold on the sofa she held back a giggled he looked so awkward on that tiny sofa. Going to the kitchen she got herself out a cup and the hot chocolate clicked the kettle on and leaned against the counter lost in thought. The clicking of the kettle a minute later brought her back she turned and made her hot chocolate, she was just about to take a sip when she heard a thud.

"Ouch" she heard Carl mumble.

Walking to the living room she leaned against the doorway and laughed "how many times is that now?" she giggled.

Carl looked up sleepily from the floor "what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said and walked to the arm chair "I don't think I'm going to either."

"Yeah, try sleeping on this thing," Carl said as he pulled himself up "what did you make?" he asked nodding to her cup.

"Hot chocolate- you want some?" she asked holding out her cup.

"Don't mind if I do," he chuckled and took the cup from her taking a large gulp.

"Oi! I said some not all of it," Chas said and stood up, she pulled the cup away from his mouth causing him to spill some down his chin she giggled and wiped it without thinking "never took you for a drooler Carl."

"Haha," he said sarcastically "and it was your fault you pulled the cup.

"Here I was being nice and offering and you take half of it," she said and looked into her cup "it's almost gone," she said and poked him in the side.

"I'll make you more," he said and took the cup from her. He walked to the kitchen and clicked the kettle on he yawned and turned back to face her "I'll be in bits tomorrow."

Chas followed him and leaned against the counter "why don't you take the bed I'll be fine down here," she suggested.

"Nah I can't let you sleep on that," he replied and yawned again.

"Carl you need to get some sleep," she said walking closer to him "I'll be fine it's just a few hours."

"Trust me you don't wanna sleep on that thing," he chuckled and turned back to the kettle.

"Okay," she sighed "….why don't you just sleep in the bed with me?"

Carl stopped what he was doing and turned back to her "are you sure?"

Chas shrugged "we're both adults," she said and leaned in to take the cup from behind him "I'm sure we'll be fine," she said and turned away "it's there if you want it," she called as she walked back to the stairs.

* * *

Carl sighed and walked back into the living room- he flopped onto the sofa and sighed he so wanted to but the problem was he didn't trust himself to keep his hands to himself. He dropped his head back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling "she did offer," he said a minute later "nah better not," he sighed and lay down his hot chocolate forgotten about.

Chas sat in the bed lost in thought clutching her cup she was snapped from her thoughts when the door slowly opened she looked up and saw Carl stick his head in "offer still there?"

Chas pretended to think for a moment "hhm go on then," she said and pulled the covers back- she giggled as he shut the door and shot across the room diving into the bed.

"It's cold," he shivered and snuggled deeper into the covers.

Chas laughed and handed him her cup "here you can finish it," she said and lay down she faced away from him a bit her lip, she was dying to snuggle into him it felt strange just lying beside him.

"Chas?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" she replied and rolled to face him.

"You know that money you took-for the wedding?"

"What about it?" she sighed and rolled away from him.

"If you had have changed your mind and had married me what were you going to say when there was no reception or anything?"

Chas sat up and turned to him "why are you bringing this up now?"

"I've just been thinking about it is all," he replied.

"I don't know I didn't think that far ahead….I was thinking about changing my mind you know," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked sitting up this was new to him.

"Yeah I nearly did- the last few weeks you were all over me and the night of the hens when you came home you were so loving and caring you were the old Carl- the Carl that loved me so much the Carl I fell in love with."

"I do love you," he sighed.

"Not enough to stay faithful to me," she muttered.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life," he said moving closer to her "…what changed your mind- to leave me?" he asked after a few minutes later.

"Charity…and seeing Eve- just the thought of you sleeping with her and coming home to me made me sick to my stomach. You know the morning of the wedding I got up I was marrying you I didn't give a damn what Charity had to say- I was gonna do it, even after what you did to me I was gonna marry you because I love you that much…I thought I could get past it but just seeing her I wanted to kill her then you."

Carl rubbed his hands over his face he knew he had messed up big time "I'm sorry Chas just tell me what to do to make it up to you and I'll do it," he said taking her hands in his "I love you- Eve was nothing she meant nothing…it's you I want."

Chas pulled away from him as a tear fell she wiped it and jumped out of the bed "this was a bad idea I'm sorry I can't do it I can't go over it again," she whimpered.

Carl jumped out beside her "please babe don't go please we can work it out," he begged.

Chas walked to the door "I have to Carl I'm drained I can't do it anymore, I'm sick of thinking about it! I'm sick picturing you two together and I'm sick remembering all the times she smiled at you or you smiled at her."

"Do you still love me?" he asked taking slow steps to her.

"You know I do!" she cried and wiped her face.

He walked to her and cupped her face "and I love you... what's stopping us from putting everything behind us and starting again?" when she didn't reply he leaned in and kissed her softly. Pulling back a few seconds later he looked down on her-before he had a chance to say anything she pulled him back into her and kissed him hard. After a minute he turned her and began to lead her back to the bed, laying her down he climbed on top of her and deepened the kiss.

Chas kissed him back with the same force she knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help herself she missed him she wanted him. After he moved onto her neck she got lost in him and pulled him closer.

This time it was Carl's senses that kicked in he pulled back and looked down on her "we can't do this," he sighed "not now anyway."

"I know," she mumbled.

"We need to sit down and talk properly."

Chas nodded and sat up "do you think you can stay on your own side?"

Carl smiled relieved she wasn't out the door "I suppose so," he said and rolled off her.

They settled back on their own sides facing away from each other "night," she whispered.

"Night," he replied "and night junior," he said placing his hand on her stomach for a second "I'll see you in the morning," he said and rolled back on his side.

"Yeah," she sighed and stared into the darkness what the hell was going to happen now? She asked herself.


End file.
